Hours to Go
by CloverKitten06
Summary: Modern AU: Three year old Bailey Gold is zero happy about flying from Edinburgh to Boston. His father tries to soothe him, but will a blue eyed beauty be just the ticket? Please R/R!


**Got this idea from a Facebook video. Might turn into a full fic. Depends on reader interest and my own schedule. This is not my first Rumbelle Fic, but some of you may know that. Good to be back in the ring. Hope to have more stuff out in the future! As always feel free to leave me reviews!**

 **~ Love Kat ~**

* * *

"Bailey," Gold mumbled to his screaming three year old, "Come on, lad, hush now. It's alright. Papa's got you."

Plane trips were not Gold's favorite things in the world. His leg made it near impossible for him to get through security, and traveling with a small child just made things even more troublesome. The boy had been crying since they took off; the noises scared him and now that they were at cruising altitude the pressure in his ears was probably unbearable. Giving a toddler gum though wasn't Gold's idea of a good call though. So the businessman bounced his son as gently as he could and tried to get him to quiet down while ignoring all of the displeased stares from the people around him.

"Bae, it's okay. I'm not going to let anything hurt you. I promise." Gold clenched his jaw as Bailey's cries only got louder. "Bailey," he groaned. A shadow cast on the pair and Gold instantly bristled.

"Excuse me," said a soft, very Australian voice from the aisle.

Gold wrapped tightly around his son and wouldn't look up. "The lad's scared and his ears probably hurt too." Wow his brogue was more prominent when protecting his boy. He didn't even care if she understood him. "Not his fault. Go back ta ya seat, lass."

Belle smiled a little, not at all put off by the man. She just felt sorry for the boy. "I figured that much on my own," she said. "I—I don't mean to be rude, but I noticed your cane when you boarded and if you like, I could walk him around. See if that might soothe him a bit. Give you some peace." The man looked tired and with each passing minute, the passengers surrounding him seemed to be eager to be rid of the boy. Sadly it was a long way to Boston.

"Why?" Gold snapped and finally looked up at the….bluest pair of eyes he had ever seen in his life. And she was smiling at him despite the fact the shadows under her eyes revealed that she probably hadn't gotten that much sleep.

The Aussie smiled more when she saw a bit of the severity leave his face. "Cause I hated flying too at that age. It's really no trouble. Just up and down the aisle. Won't leave your sight."

The severity returned to his gaze as Gold glared at her, trying to find any sign that she might be trying to pull something. He didn't trust pretty young women anymore, not after his son's mother left him for a bloody Irish sailor. Didn't even fight for Bailey. Just signed over custody and left Gold trying to figure out what to do with his life. America seemed like the best bet for him and his son. So why was this little slip of a girl offering to help? Surly it wasn't out of the goodness of her heart. Pity more like. Or she was able to spot that he was of means. "I can manage," he said.

"You haven't been managing so far," snapped a fellow passenger from the window. "Kid's been squalling this whole damned time."

"How would you like to join him?" Gold snapped.

Bailey started to cry louder at the anger in his Papa's voice and started to tug at his ears roughly.

Gold took his attention from the other man and tried to keep Bailey from pulling his ears.

Belle frowned and was about to offer her services again when a flight attendant started making her way down the aisle. With no other option, she had to go back to her seat until the cart made its way down to her seat a few rows up. She couldn't help but feel irritated at the very loud requests for earplugs. Why were people so mean? He was practically a baby and the man was doing the best he could. When the cart got to her, she asked for a bottle of water and a straw. Then she got up and went back to the father and his child.

"Back again, dearie?" Gold sneered. "Save it. I'm not going to hand over my child to a stranger."

"Fair enough," Belle said and handed him the unopened water and straw. "My name is Belle French. Originally I'm from Australia, obviously, my birthday is December 27th, and I was in Edinburgh attending a conference on literacy because I work at the Faneuil Library in Brighton, which is a part of Boston." She smiled brightly at him. "I'm the head librarian of the children's wing. I'm very good with them."

Gold blinked. Why in hell had she just told him all of that? More importantly, why did he feel compelled to give her information in return? Bailey was in his lap coughing now, which was good because at least he wasn't screaming, but bad because he could get sick and if that nasty little troll by the window said another word about his son – He quickly opened the water bottle and got Bailey to drink.

Belle was pleased that the man at least gave his son the water. "That should help his ears too. At least a little." She motioned to her own ears. "You know, swallowing helps them pop and all."

Gold nodded and rubbed Bailey's back while he drank. Once the boy had enough, he pushed the bottle away, but the fussing didn't quite stop. Then the squirming started. "Bailey," he hissed when the boy jostled his knee too roughly.

"My offer stands," Belle said. She had to check her urge to reach in and help the man. He had a point. She was a stranger and he had no idea if she was lying or not. But they were in a plane. Where was she going to go?

The Scotsman cursed colorfully under his breath and finally looked down at the boy, who was at least quiet now, but still clearly unhappy. He watched as Bailey looked up at the woman. From the boy's young perspective, she seemed a lot calmer than his papa at the moment and the other passengers kept giving him mean looks. But his ears were still hurting really badly and he did not like it here. Gold sighed deeply, the weight of everything that happened over the past few months finally crashing down on him. He rubbed his son's back. "Easy, Bae. What do you think? Hm? Want to explore a bit?" he asked.

Belle smiled at the boy and held out her hands to him, just to let him know she was sincere.

Bailey looked up at his father and then the woman before shifting so he could be in her arms instead. He wrapped his legs around her middle as best he could, and his arms latched onto her neck. He was still crying, but rather than ear piercing shrieks, they were muffled whimpers. Belle winked at Gold and rubbed the little boy's back.

She paced up the aisle and back down murmuring soft songs in his ear while bouncing him gently. Bailey honestly reminded her of another little boy that she knew in Boston who came to the program she ran. Henry was smart as a whip and twice as tricky, but Belle absolutely loved him. She always thought about having kids of her own one day, but she never seemed to get lucky when it came to love. Oh well. Maybe someday.

It wasn't until the boy went limp in her arms that Belle even realized he had finally worn himself out. She couldn't help but be a little relieved and honestly she hoped for his sake and his father's that he would sleep the rest of the five and a half hours it would take them to get to Boston. Belle made her way back to Bailey's father and smiled more when she saw that the poor man was slouched in his seat with his eyes closed and soft snored coming from him. She took the moment to look him over. He wasn't a bad looking man. Just…broken. That's the vibe Belle got from him. Sad and broken and hurt. The anger was a shield to hide behind, but Belle knew all about those. She glanced around before shifting Bailey so she could put him down in his father's lap and collected a blanket from one of the flight attendants to drape over the pair. Belle took one more look at them slouched together in the chair, and then went back to her seat.


End file.
